


Falling Into Place

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, post s7e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Donna kisses Harvey and everything changes.





	1. Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this while half asleep hell I'm half asleep right now but god darvey owns my ass and if I could just get anything that's close to this in 7b I'd be able to die happy.

Harvey isn't sure how long he remained there, rooted in place after Donna walked away.

He could still taste her on his lips. Feel her arms around his neck. Her body pressed against his.

Her words still echoed throughout the empty room.

_I'm sorry._

_I just had to know._

In ten seconds his whole world had shifted, the ground falling from beneath his feet the same way he had been falling for this woman from the moment he met her.

Now he knew, without a doubt, that she had been falling for him too.

After twelve years of tiptoeing around each other and whatever feelings that might exist between them, this sudden change was jarring. It was uncharted territory and Harvey wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

The lines were blurred now.

Her feelings had been laid bare.

The ball was in his court so to speak. It was his turn to make a move.

He couldn't run from this anymore.

It didn't even cross his mind to stop and think about what he was going to do, to form a plan or be careful. He was throwing caution to the wind.

Besides, he always knew that it would come to this.

 

Everything was still a blur when Harvey found himself at Paula’s apartment. He struggled to wrap his head around this new situation, struggled to merely find words. He had no idea what he was going to say to her.

All he knew was that he couldn't go back.

His ex-therapist’s face was laced with concern as she let him in but when he finally looked her in the eye, it was as if she already knew.

“I’m sorry Paula,” he said softly. “I can't do this anymore.”

She nodded silently, as if she didn't trust herself to speak.

Something inside him ached at the sight of her tear filled gaze because he truly never meant to hurt her. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't the one.

If Harvey was being honest with himself, he would admit that he had always known. That he had only run into her arms because Donna said she wanted something more and he got scared.

He was a coward and an asshole.

“You deserve someone who loves you with his whole heart,” he told her because they both knew that wasn't him.

His entire heart had always belonged to a woman with red hair and a smile that managed to tear him apart and build him back up again at the same time.                

“And you deserve to love someone with your whole heart,” she replied quietly, finally finding her voice.

After all, she knew to some extent that Harvey had feelings for Donna, even when he wouldn't admit it to himself.

“I really am sorry,” he repeated.

“So am I,” she said, the corners of her mouth turning up in the saddest smile he had ever seen. “Goodbye Harvey.”

“Goodbye Paula.”

Just two words and that was that.

He walked away without looking back because while he did regret that he hurt her, he didn't regret ending things. He didn't love her. Not like he loved Donna.

It was about time that he did something about it.

 

Harvey knocked on Donna’s door, his heart pounding. He ignored the voice in his head that told him it was too late and that he shouldn't be here and that this was a bad idea.

He needed to see her _now_. Before the courage that he had been desperately grasping since she kissed him disappeared. He had to tell her.

Besides, the hopeful part of him, the one that he had been pushing down for the better part of a decade whispered that it would be okay.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and the air was knocked out of Harvey’s lungs at the sight of her.

“Harvey what-”

“Can I come in?” he interrupted because he couldn't answer her yet he didn't know what he was going to say he couldn't even string a damn sentence together in his head.

She nodded warily and he stepped inside, not missing the way she carefully wrapped her arms around herself.

Maybe she was cold.

Maybe she was trying not to fall apart. Because of him.

She looked tired.

Her eyes were just barely swollen and he realised that she had been crying.

It hit him then that she thought he was here for a completely different reason and Harvey had never hated himself as much as he did in that moment.

“I'm sorry,” she said softly for the second time that night.

Harvey’s chest immediately tightened at her words.

“You don't need to apologize,” he replied, taking a step towards her.

The tiniest bit of tension eased from her shoulders but it was quickly replaced by a look of confusion.

_How could she not know?_

The thought flitted through his mind without warning. But he already knew the answer to his own question.

It was because he never told her.

Harvey still didn't know what to say but just like that, he knew what he needed to _do_.

So before she could say anything else, he strode towards her and mimicking her actions from earlier, tenderly placed his lips on hers. He felt the hitch in her breath as his hands found her waist and suddenly her arms were around him for the second time that night but unlike at her office, he didn't have the element of surprise working against him.

Pulling her closer, he deepened the kiss, trying his best to convey every feeling he kept bottled up inside him for so long. Everything else in the universe faded away as he lost himself in the woman before him. As he finally let go and completely fell into her.

She tasted like all of his dreams and each one of them had just come true.

Time halted just for them and fate sat up, eyes wide while the stars whispered excitedly to one another.

Every second ever spent had been leading up to this moment.

This was the pinnacle of everything.

The turning point of his life.

Slowly, he pulled away, taking in her look of surprise with her parted lips and messy hair and _god she was beautiful._

“Now you know,” he murmured, his face still inches away from hers.

“What are you saying?” she whispered after a beat, the smallest hint of fear clouding her eyes.

Guilt instantly filled him because he knew he was the one who put it there. He had broken her heart one too many times.

“I'm saying I love you,” he declared, cupping her face in his hands and meeting her gaze because he needed her to believe it.

“And I know I said that once before and then I ran,” he continued. “Because you were right when you said that I was too afraid to risk anything. I was too afraid to risk _you_ because I couldn't lose you. And I thought that it would be enough to have you in my life in any way that I could but it hasn't been enough for a long time. But I'm ready to risk everything Donna. Because you are everything. And I need you in _every_ part of my life.”

Stunned silence filled the room before Donna finally spoke.

“Are you sure?” she asked, so quietly that he almost didn't hear and once again Harvey hated himself for the fact that she even felt a sliver of doubt.

“I broke things off with Paula before I came here. And I told her that she deserves someone who would love her with his whole heart. Because mine always belonged to you. For the first time in twelve years I'm _sure_. I'm just sorry that it took so long.”

At his words, Donna leaned in and for the third time that night, Harvey had the pleasure of kissing her.

However unlike the first one that tasted like a goodbye and the second that was filled with desperation, this one was coated in hope.

In possibility.

_It was a promise._

“I love you too Harvey,” she said softly when she broke away and those three words set his heart on fire.

He was burning. And he never wanted to stop.

Before he knew it he was taking Donna’s hand and following her into her bedroom, where they both collapsed with giddy smiles and awed looks because neither one could quite believe that this was happening.

Even though he wanted nothing more than to strip her of every bit of clothing and make her scream his name, he simply held her. He couldn't ignore the exhaustion that radiated off her and he knew that after everything she needed sleep. So he pulled her against him, sunshine pooling in the pit of his stomach at the sigh of pure content that escaped from her throat.

Besides, they had the rest of their lives to do everything else.

_The rest of their lives._

The thought repeated in his brain as it hit him fully that this was what he wanted forever. She was his future.

Carefully, he pulled the blanket over her already half sleeping form before tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead.

He cast one last look at her before his eyes fell shut and soon his breathing matched hers.

For the first time in his life, everything was falling into place.

 


	2. Waking Up With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna wakes up next to Harvey the morning after the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about darvey so I wrote a part 2 whoops. I just need a morning after scene so much.

Donna woke up to a warm body pressed against hers and arms wrapped around her middle. The corners of her mouth immediately turned upwards as she twisted around to look at the man holding her.

She gazed at Harvey’s sleeping form and something quietly settled in her chest at how peaceful he looked. For a few moments, the usual weight of the world didn't rest on his shoulders.

Everything from last night suddenly came flashing back and Harvey’s words hit her all over again.

_I’m saying I love you._

_You are everything._

_I need you in every part of my life._

If he wasn't physically here right now she would have been sure she dreamt the whole thing. But no. It was real.

She buried her face into his chest, losing herself in the man she loved, _in the man who loved her back._

The grip on her waist tightened in response as Harvey pulled her closer and the smile on her face only widened as she looked up at him.

“Hey,” he said with a tiny grin of his own, voice rough with sleep.

“Hi,” she replied, matching his expression.

Never taking his eyes off her, Harvey leaned in, his mouth meeting hers. He kissed her slowly, languidly as he caused her toes to curl beneath the sheets.

“That's quite a way to say good morning,” Donna mumbled when he pulled away.

“Well you deserve the best,” he responded softly and butterflies instantly took flight in her stomach.

She couldn't remember the last time she even felt butterflies. Wasn't she too old for that by now?

But if anyone could make her feel like a damn teenager again, it was Harvey Specter.

“It’s a good thing that I have the best then.”

Harvey’s face lit up at her statement and Donna couldn't remember the last time she had seen his eyes shine like that.

It appeared that she wasn't the only one ridiculously happy.

All of a sudden he rolled on top of her, his lips finding hers again and Donna moaned as she hooked a leg around his waist, pulling him down even further. His mouth moved fiercely against hers while his hand slipped beneath her top, his fingers against her bare skin setting her on fire.

Yet before he could continue, Donna grabbed his hand, stilling his movements as she removed it from under her clothes.

Harvey broke away, shooting her a questioning look.

“We need to get ready for work soon,” she explained even though it took every ounce of her self control not to tear each piece of clothing off his body and have her way with him. “And if you keep doing that I'm not going to let you leave this bed for the rest of the day.”

His eyes darkened and Donna’s self control wavered.

“Maybe I don't want to leave this bed for the rest of the day,” he murmured seductively, the sentence filled with promise and goddamn it he was going to be the death of her.

“The firm needs its managing partner and COO Harvey,” she said, all the while pondering just _how much_ it needed them.

“Let the firm burn.”

A gasp was immediately released from Donna’s throat and she quickly put her hand against his forehead as if she was checking for a fever.

“Who are you and what have you done to Harvey Specter?”

The man in question rolled his eyes at her theatrics.

“I just realised that there's more important things in my life,” he told her.

Warmth swiftly encompassed her heart, a bright feeling that pressed against her chest so hard she felt as if she was going to burst.

Harvey was gazing at her so softly and just like that she was reminded of a another time that was almost similar to this but where things ended differently.

The memory of waking up alone hit her like a tidal wave and suddenly that brightness in her dimmed a little.

“What is it?” he asked, noticing the slight shift in her expression.

No one else would have even been able to tell. But this wasn't anybody else. It was Harvey.

Donna bit her lip as she contemplated waving off his question. However she knew that she couldn't lie to him.

“I just…I wasn't sure if you'd still be here this morning,” she said quietly.

She watched as guilt flitted across his features and she knew he was thinking about _the other time_ all those years ago too.

Discovering a bed devoid of Harvey was the moment it sunk in that they would never be anything more. That he wasn't ready for a relationship.

Now, he cupped her face in his hands the way he did last night, forcing her to meet his eyes which were filled to the brim with love.

“I'm not going anywhere,” he declared, his voice coated in steel as if he dared anyone to try and take him from her, to let them see what would be the consequences.

Donna nodded, the tightness in her lungs loosening and she was able to breathe a bit easier once more.

She believed him.

Whatever doubt and uncertainty that still haunted her needed to remain in the past.

After all, this was the beginning of their future.

So she pulled the sheets up to her neck as she snuggled against Harvey, mumbling about how they could be just a few minutes late. Harvey agreed as he pressed a tender kiss against her neck that caused her to shiver.

And just like that, she knew they were going to be _a lot_ late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I ever going to stop drowning in feelings over these two? Probably not! Thanks for reading and thanks for all the kudos on the first part omg and the comments made my day too. Y'all are the best

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading pls feel free to leave a pity kudos or comment especially bc I neglected going over stuff for my stats class in favour of finishing and posting this lol


End file.
